metroidfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Арт-буклет Metroid Prime Trilogy
thumb|300px|Внешний вид арт-буклета. - небольшое печатное дополнение, входящее в состав упаковки сборника Metroid Prime Trilogy. Оно представляет из себя сложенный гармошкой длинный лист из 5 частей, на которых с двух сторон "металлизированными чернилами на высококачественной глянцевой бумаге" напечатаны изображения и текст.http://www.gamestop.com/Catalog/ProductDetails.aspx?product_id=74982 На одной стороне этого буклета помещены несколько концепт-артов к [[Серия Metroid Prime|серии Metroid Prime]], причем некоторые из них оригинальные, нигде прежде не издававшиеся. На другой стороне напечатана подробная хронология событий, составляющих сюжет трилогии. Текст истории Metroid Prime Trilogy (перевод на русский язык PAL-версии) thumb|250px Фааз "Никто не знает, когда родилась Фааз. Планета, совершенно уникальная для целой вселенной, не похожая ни на что, рожденное до нее. Фааз была живой. Сознательное, разумное существо. Как и все живые существа, Фааз изо всех сил старалась продлить жизнь и процветание своего вида. Каждые 100 лет она выстреливала из себя семена, похожие по форме на метеоры, к далеким планетам. Эти семена - дети Фааз - назывались Левиафанами. Левиафаны могли создавать в пространстве кротовые норы, позволявшие им путешествовать к невообразимо далеким галактикам. Столкнувшись с планетой, Левиафан создает Фазоновое Ядро, источающее из себя сильный яд под названием Фазон, который распространяется по всей планете. Фазон - сильнодействующее вещество, способное полностью заразить обитающих на планете живых существ и подвергнуть их генетическим мутациям. В течение пары лет Фазон поражает всю планету, и после этого вся она перерождается, становясь клоном Фааз." Самус Аран, охотница за головами "На колониальной планете людей под названием K-2L, что во владениях Галактической Федерации, со своими родителями жила Самус. Когда ей было три года, на планету напала банда Космических Пиратов, возглавляемая жестоким головорезом Ридли. Когда Космические Пираты покинули планету, развеявшийся дым от пожаров открыл одинокую фигурку - это была Самус Аран, единственная оставшаяся в живых после атаки Пиратов обитательница K-2L. Раса Чозо, похожих на огромных птиц существ, спасла Самус из обугленных развалин K-2L. Во время нападения Пиратов они получили из колонии сигнал бедствия и пришли на выручку. Чозо взяли Самус на свою родную планету Зебес. Славившиеся высокоразвитыми технологиями, Чозо выковали для Самус энергетический костюм, который давал ей невероятную силу. Они учили и тренировали ее, чтоб она стала бесстрашным воином. Когда ее обучение закончилось, Самус покинула Чозо и стала межгалактической охотницей за головами. Миссии, выполненные Самус, не поддаются счету, и среди них много таких, которые остальные охотники за головами почитали за невыполнимые. Она стала самой известной и искусной охотницей за головами во всей вселенной, но все еще не достигла своей собственной цели. Самус стала охотницей за головами не из-за славы или богатства. Ее целью стала месть за своих родителей, и для этого она должна была уничтожить Ридли и всех остальных Космических Пиратов. И возможность отомстить не заставила себя ждать." Сражение начинается "Когда Самус заработала репутацию непобедимого бойца, она получила задание от Галактической Федерации, суверенного правительства группы цивилизованных планет. Планета Зебес, на которой выросла Самус, стала поенной базой Космических Пиратов. Галактическая Федерация поручает Самус внедриться на планету и уничтожить Космических Пиратов вместе с загадочными летающими существами под названием Метроиды. Говорили, что Метроиды способны поглощать энергию из других существ, а Космические Пираты собирались сделать из них биологическое оружие. Пробившись с боями сквозь бесчисленных представителей местной фауны и отряды Космических Пиратов, Самус победила Ридли, а затем разнесла Mother Brain, центральный компьютер всей экосистемы Зебеса и одновременно вождя Космических Пиратов. Уничтожение Mother Brain привело к взрыву всей военной базы Космических Пиратов, и Самус едва удалось спастись." Prime thumb|left|250px "Судьба распорядилась так, что некоторые Космические Пираты спаслись во время взрыва на Зебесе. Одна из групп спасшихся отправляется на поиски источника энергии, которым можно было бы восстановить их войска. Они находят планету Таллон IV, в которую за 50 лет до этого врезался Левиафан. Космические Пираты немедленно начинают экспериментировать с Фазоном, исследуя его мутагенные свойства на живых существах. Через три года после сражения Самус на Зебесе ее вновь нанимает Галактическая Федерация. Получив задание, Самус отправляется на Таллон IV, чтобы выяснить, чем занимаются Космические Пираты на этой планете. Уже находясь рядом с планетой, она получает сигнал бедствия, исходящий с корабля Космических Пиратов под названием Орфеон, который находится на орбите вокруг Таллона IV. Самус проникает на корабль и быстро выясняет причину сигнала бедствия: это Королева Паразитов, гигантский мутант, появившийся в результате экспериментов Космических Пиратов с Фазоном. Самус убивает Королеву, но та падает в корабельный реактор, и весь корабль оказывается объят пожаром. Во время побега с пылающего Фрегата Самус теряет почти все улучшения своего костюма. В это же время она видит своего заклятого врага Ридли, который был возрожден Пиратами после сражения на Зебесе и генетически модифицирован. Ридли улетает в сторону Таллона IV. Самус добирается до своего корабля и, следуя за Ридли, приземляется на поверхность планеты. Исследуя Таллон IV, Самус обнаруживает руины цивилизации Чозо. Те как будто знали, что Самус появится здесь, потому что она находит на планете секретные предметы, способные восстановить утерянные способности Энергетического Костюма.В арт-буклете для '''NTSC-версии' сборника здесь написано: :Almost as if the Chozo knew she would find her way there, Samus discovers there is an item hidden on the planet that can restore the Power Suit’s lost functions. ::Те как будто знали, что Самус появится здесь, потому что она находит на планете 'секретный предмет, способный''' восстановить утерянные способности Энергетического Костюма.'' В арт-буклете для PAL-версии сборника здесь написано: :Almost as if the Chozo knew she would find her way there, Samus discovers there are items hidden on the planet that can restore the Power Suit’s lost functions. ::Те как будто знали, что Самус появится здесь, потому что она находит на планете 'секретные предметы, способные''' восстановить утерянные способности Энергетического Костюма.'' Из надписей, высеченных на руинах, она также узнает, что Чозо надеялись полностью искоренить Фазон и верили, что однажды придет спаситель и свершит это. Она принимает решение уничтожить источник Фазона вместе с остатками Космических Пиратов. Однако задача не так проста. Фазон исходит из Фазонового Ядра, находящегося на самом дне кратера, оставшегося от столкновения с Левиафаном. Единственный вход в кратер Чозо запечатали таинственным замком, который можно открыть, только найдя 12 артефактов, спрятанных Чозо по всей планете. Самус прочесывает всю планету в поисках артефактов. попутно расправляясь с множеством врагов, и, наконец, находит все 12.'' По пути в кратер Самус сталкивается с Ридли, последней надеждой Космических Пиратов. Воспользовавшись уязвимым местом на его груди, она побеждает его и спускается в кратер. Достигнув самого дна кратера, Самус находит там Метроида Прайм - Метроида, мутировавшего в ужасного монстра после поглощения им огромного количества Фазона, которое он получал от Фазонового Ядра. Метроид Прайм выполняет роль хранителя Фазонового Ядра и поэтому нападает на Самус. Разгорается яростная битва. Во время боя проявляется мощная способность, скрытая в Самус до времени. Наделенная силой Чозо, Самус использует мощь Фазона и побеждает Метроида Прайм. В последний момент тело Метроида Прайм становится неустойчивым, и он, ухватившись за ее Фазоновый Костюм, срывает его с нее и взрывается. Казалось бы, Фазоновая угроза устранена, но это не так. После того, как Самус улетает с Таллона IV, несколько клеток, оставшихся от Метроида Прайм, начинают делиться в секретном месте и превращаются в новое существо, наполненное генетической информацией, которая взята из костюма Самус." Echoes thumb|250px "Примерно в то же время, когда Левиафан столкнулся с Таллоном IV, еще один Левиафан упал на другую планету. Планета та называлась Эфир. Из-за столкновения с Левиафаном Эфир, на котором поселилась раса под названием Люминоты, столкнулся с неведомой опасностю. Удар Левиафана разделил Эфир на два параллельных мира: Темный Эфир и Светлый Эфир. Темный Эфир, объятый вихрями темной энергии, стал жилищем жестокой и беспощадной расы существ, названных Инг. С другой стороны, Светлый Эфир, на котором в мире и согласии жили Люминоты, был миром просвещения. Через некоторое время Инг смогли проникнуть в измерение Светлого Эфира и напали на жителей этой планеты. Самус получает задание отправиться на Эфир, чтобы выяснить причины исчезновения подразделения солдат Галактической Федерации. Отряд преследовал Космических Пиратов в районе рядом с планетой, когда связь с ними была потеряна. Прибыв на Эфир, Самус подвергается нападению Инг, которые похищают у нее большинство улучшений ее костюма. Самус продолжает исследование планеты и обнаруживает, что исчезнувшие солдаты Галактической Федерации погибли в схватке с Инг. По мере дальнейших исследований Самус встречается с Ю-Мосом, главой Люминотов, который рассказывает ей о том, насколько плохо обстоят у них дела. Ю-Мос знает, что Самус - единственная надежда Люминтов на выживание, и он просит у нее помощи. Она соглашается уничтожить Инг и разрушить Темный Эфир. Если вся планетарная энергия будет перенесена на Светлый Эфир, Темный Эфир просто исчезнет. Самус также находит Модуль переноса энергии, которым можно перенести энергию с Темного Эфира на Светлый. Самус отправляется на Темный Эфир, чтобы сразиться с ордой Инг. Вступая в стычки с Инг то тут, то там, она, наконец, принимает бой с Темной Самус, ее отражением, возникшим из остатков Метроида Прайм на Таллоне IV. Чтоб увеличить свои силы, Темная Самус добралась до Эфира и начала поглощать на нем Фазон. Получив с помощью технологий Люминотов возможность перемещаться между мирами света и тьмы, Самус постоянно сражается то с Темной Самус, то с Инг, то с Космическими Пиратами, которые также собирают на Эфире Фазон для использования его в качестве источника энергии. Постепенно Самус уничтожает множество Инг и возвращает большую часть планетарной энергии на Светлый Эфир. В конце концов она добирается до главного управления Темного Эфира - Небесного Храма. Самус входит в Небесный Храм и вступает в сражение с предводителем Инг - Императором Инг. После яростного сражения Император Инг побежден, а Самус забирает последнюю часть энергии Темного Эфира, что приводит к разрушению этой планеты. Когда Самус пытается выбраться из гибнущего темного измерения, ей снова приходится вступить в бой с Темной Самус, которая завершила перестройку своего тела, поглотив огромное количество Фазона. Самус же неоднократно вмешивалась в поиски Темной Самус новых залежей Фазона, и теперь та считает Самус своим смертельным врагом. Самус и Темная Самус сходятся в эпической битве, а вокруг них разваливается на куски Темный Эфир. Хотя перевес на стороне перенасыщенной Фазоном Темной Самус, Самус придумывает, как ей победить соперницу. Она уничтожает свое темное отражение с помощью энергии ее же собственного Фазона. Закончив сражение, Самус успевает выбраться на Светлый Эфир, едва избежав катастрофы. Возрожденные Люминоты прощаются с Самус, и она покидает Эфир. Придет ли вновь мир в галактику?" Corruption thumb|left|250px "Нашей героине неведомо, что частички Фазоновой энергии Темной Самус взлетели в космос и стали сами собой объединяться в форму, напоминающую человека. Хотя на Эфир вернулся мир, Космические Пираты продолжали добывать Фазон из недр планеты. Вряд ли они знали, что частицы Темной Самус, взлетевшие в космос возле Эфира, заметили, чем занимаются Пираты. Когда те закончили погрузку части оставшегося Фазона на свой корабль, Темная Самус проникла на него и добралась до склада с Фазоном. Там она быстро впитала весь Фазон, благодаря чему смогла полностью возродиться. В мгновение ока и корабль Космических Пиратов, и все, кто находился на борту, оказались под ее властью. Они стали марионетками, подчиняющимися ее воле. Любой, кто был заражен Фазоновой энергией Темной Самус, должен был подчиниться ей. Разыскивая Фазоновую энергию, которая позволила бы ей стать еще сильнее, Темная Самус обнаруживает далекую планету Фааз, которая и была источником всего Фазона. Темная Самус начала свое путешествие через всю галактику к Фааз. По пути она увидела Левиафана, вынырнувшего из кротовой норы. Темная Самус заразила и этого Левиафана, и теперь может управлять им, открывая по своей воле кротовые норы. Это позволило ей быстро добраться до Фааз. Возможность управлять источником всего Фазона стала для Темной Самус шансом завоевать всю вселенную. Добравшись до Фааз, Темная Самус поглощает гигантское количество Фазона и становится невероятно сильной. С этой вновь обретенной силой она клянется отомстить Самус и Галактической Федерации. Темная Самус планирует получить управление над органическими суперкомпьютерами Aurora Unit, являющимися важнейшими узлами сети Галактической Федерации. Они установлены на главных базах Федерации и на ее важнейших линкорах. Все суперкомпьютеры Aurora Unit соединены между собой в сеть галактического масштаба, благодаря чему получают возможность доступа к гигантской базе данных. Она нападает на линкор Федерации G. F. S. Valhalla и захватывает его Aurora Unit. После этого она встраивает украденную Aurora Unit в планету Фааз, и суперкомпьютер заражается Фазоном. Зараженный суперкомпьютер Aurora Unit позволяет Темной Самус управлять планетой Фааз и дает ей возможность выбора места и времени запуска Левиафанов. Первого Левиафана Темная Самус запускает в сторону одного из миров, где обитают Космические Пираты, и с помощью Фазоновой инфекции подчиняет своей власте всех Космических Пиратов. Тем временем Aurora Unit, зараженная Фазоном, рассылает Фазоновый вирус другим суперкомпьютерам в Галактической Федерации. Заметив, что суперкомпьютеры заражены каким-то вирусом, Галактическая Федерация отсоединяет их от сети и начинает разрабатывать вакцину. Без компьютерной сети сделать это гораздо труднее. Если в это время кто-нибудь нападет на Федерацию, то ей крайне не поздоровится. Поэтому Федерация разворачивает военную базу на своем боевом линкоре Olympus, находящемся на орбите планеты Норион. Чтобы доставить вакцину к зараженным суперкомпьютерам и исследовать причину появления вируса, Федерация обращается к четырем высокопрофессиональным охотникам за головами: Самус, Гору, Рундасу и Гандрайде. Командир корабля Olympus Адмирал Дейн встречается на борту корабля со всеми четырьмя охотниками. Во время их стратегического совещания на Норион внезапно нападает группа Космических Пиратов, возглавляемая Темной Самус. В то же самое время из кротовой норы выныривает Левиафан и устремляется к планете. Единственный способ остановить Левиафана - перезагрузить оборонную систему Нориона, которая была отключена Космическими Пиратами. С помощью солдат Галактической Федерации, оснащенных БФУ-костюмами, новым видом оружия, превращающим Фазоновую энергию в непробиваемую защиту, Самус и остальные охотники за головами останавливают Космических Пиратов и уничтожают Левиафана. Однако прямо перед тем, как они готовы были перезапустить оборонную систему Нориона, на них нападает Темная Самус, внезапно появившаяся в башне управления оборонной системой. От выстрела Темной Самус охотники падают без сознания, и энергия Фазона проникает в их тела. thumb|250px Спустя месяцВ арт-буклете для '''NTSC-версии' сборника здесь написано: :A week passes before Samus regains consciousness in MedLab Delta on the Olympus. ::Спустя 'неделю''' Самус приходит в себя в Медицинской Лаборатории Дельта на борту корабля Olympus.'' В арт-буклете для PAL-версии сборника здесь написано: :A month passes before Samus regains consciousness in MedLab Delta on the Olympus. ::Спустя 'месяц''' Самус приходит в себя в Медицинской Лаборатории Дельта на борту корабля Olympus.'' Самус приходит в себя в Медицинской Лаборатории Дельта на борту корабля Olympus. Врачи подтвердили наличие Фазоновой инфекции в телах Самус и остальных охотников, но, к счастью, это не привело ни к каким болезненным последствия, и Фазон чудесным образом продолжает сосуществовать с их организмами. Это означает, что внутренний источник Фазона в теле охотника можно использовать для питания БФУ-костюма для повышения его боевой мощи. Галактическая Федерация снабжает и Самус, и остальных охотников БФУ-костюмами, чтобы активно использовать Фазон, порождаемый их телами.'' Федерация тут же просит Самус уничтожить Фазоновые Ядра, сформированные Левиафанами на планетах Брийо и Элизия. Ей также поручено доставить антивирусную вакцину к суперкомпьютеру Aurora Unit, установленному в СкайТауне, парящем в атмосфере планеты Элизия городу, который создали Чозо. Хотя трое остальных охотников уже получили такие же задания, после их отправления от них ничего не было слышно, и все посчитали их пропавшими без вести. Поэтому Федерация просит Самус также установить местонахождения охотников. Самус отправляется на Брийо, где входит в Гипер-режим, состояние повышенной боевой мощи, которое создается Фазоновой энергией. В гипер-режиме Самус становится невероятно сильной, однако она замечает, что, если оставаться в Гипер-режиме слишком долго, начинает происходить что-то необычное. Каждый раз при активации Гипер-режима активируются и клетки ее тела, зараженные Фазоновой энергией Темной Самус. Если Фазоновая энергия переполнит Самус, то зараженные клетки возьмут верх над ее телом и разумом, и она подчинится воле Темной Самус. Самус выясняет, что воля остальных трех охотников уже находится под властью Темной Самус, и они полностью подчиняются ей. К сожалению, ей приходится убить зараженных охотников за головами Рундаса и Гора, при этом она уничтожает Фазоновые Ядра на Брийо и Элизии и устанавливает вакцину в Aurora Unit Скайтауна, чем излечивает суперкомпьютер. Галактическая Федерация получает коммуникационную капсулу, посланную Гандрайдой перед тем, как ее полностью охватило разложение. Из содержимого капсулы Галактическая Федерация получает координаты планеты, на которой живут Космические Пираты, а также узнает, что на нее также упал Левиафан. Адмирал Дейн собирает флот боевых линкоров и отправляет Самус сообщение, что флот отправляется к миру Космических Пиратов. Самус летит к миру Комических Пиратов. С течением времени Фазоновое заражение в ее теле распространяется все больше, и до полного разложения у нее остается совсем немного времени. Самус вступает в бой с Гандрайдой, последней охотницей за головами, уже полностью зараженной Фазоном, и побеждает ее. Прибывает флотилия Галактической Федерации, и они просят Самус опустить щит, защищающий базу Космических Пиратов.В арт-буклете для '''NTSC-версии' сборника здесь написано: :The Galactic Federation fleet arrives, and Samus asks them to lower the defense shield that protects the Space Pirate base. ::Прибывает флотилия Галактической Федерации, и 'Самус просит их''' опустить щит, защищающий базу Космических Пиратов.'' В арт-буклете для PAL-версии сборника здесь написано: :The Galactic Federation fleet arrives, and they ask Samus to lower the defense shield that protects the Space Pirate base. ::Прибывает флотилия Галактической Федерации, и они просят Самус опустить щит, защищающий базу Космических Пиратов. С помощью солдатВ арт-буклете для NTSC-версии сборника слово солдаты написано с опечаткой - solders (рус. спайки). В арт-буклете для PAL-версии сборника опечатка исправлена - теперь здесь написано soldiers. Федерации Самус пробирается к Фазоновому Ядру. Достигнув ядра, она сталкивается лицом к лицу со своим заклятым врагом, Ридли, который возродился и существенно окреп после их последней стычки. Следует яростное сражение, и Самус разделывается с Ридли и уничтожает Фазоновое Ядро.'' Наконец, после бесчисленных боев, настало время штурма на Фааз, штаб-квартиру Темной Самус и источник всего Фазона. После того, как Самус, управляя Левиафаном, открывает кротовую нору, она вместе с флотом Федерации перемещаются к Фааз. Планету охраняет армия Космических Пиратов, и между ними и флотом Федерации разворачивается яростное сражение. Во время битвы Самус в одиночку приземляется на Фааз. Концентрация Фазона на Фааз настолько высока, что Самус уже не может переносить его, и до ее полного разложения остается совсем мало времени. Перед Самус, направляющейся к сердцу Фааз, предстает во всей своей мощи Темная Самус, и два сверхмощных бойца сходятся в поединке. Темная Самус объединяется с украденным суперкомпьютером Aurora Unit, из-за чего ее мощь возрастает до неслыханных высот. Разгоревшийся бой превышает по напряженности все, что происходило в любом пространстве и времени. Воспользовавшись мощью Фазона, переданной ей ее БФУ-костюмом, Самус, наконец, уничтожает Темную Самус и зараженную Aurora Unit. После их гибели умирает и Фааз, и весь Фазон во вселенной перестает существовать. Фазон испаряется и из тела Самус.В арт-буклете для '''NTSC-версии' сборника здесь написано: :Harnessing the power of Phazon with her PED Suit, Samus finally destroys Dark Samus and the infected Aurora Unit', which also destroys the Phazon in' Samus's body. ::Воспользовавшись мощью Фазона, переданной ей ее БФУ-костюмом, Самус, наконец, уничтожает Темную Самус и зараженную Aurora Unit', и благодаря этому Фазон исчезает''' и из тела Самус.'' В арт-буклете для PAL-версии сборника здесь написано: :Harnessing the power of Phazon with her PED Suit, Samus finally destroys Dark Samus and the infected Aurora Unit'. After their destruction, Phaaze dies and all the Phazon in the universe ceases to exist. The Phazon evaporates from' Samus's body. ::Воспользовавшись мощью Фазона, переданной ей ее БФУ-костюмом, Самус, наконец, уничтожает Темную Самус и зараженную Aurora Unit'. После их гибели умирает и Фааз, и весь Фазон во вселенной перестает существовать. Фазон испаряется''' и из тела Самус.'' '' thumb|left|250px Как только погибает Темная Самус, начинается разрушение и Фааз, и Самус стремглав пытается спастись с планеты. Адмирал Дейн командует флоту Федерации отступить в открытую кротовую нору, которая исчезает сразу за последним прошедшим через нее кораблем флота. И на этом сражение заканчивается. Однако никто не может найти Самус. Когда уже исчезла надежда на ее спасение, на командном экране корабля Olympus поялвляется сообщение от Самус: Миссия завершена. Самус улетает в глубины космоса, опуская, таким образом, занавес над историей о Фазоне." Различия в региональных версиях В арт-буклете, которым комплектовалась первая, оригинальная версия трилогии для региона NTSC, содержалось довольно большое количество опечаток и фактических ошибок. Так, например, в нем говорилось, что Самус оправилась после Фазонового Заражения, причиненного ей Темной Самус в Башне Управления оборонной системой Нориона, всего за неделю, хотя в игре сообщается, что на это ей понадобился месяц. В другом месте утверждается, что Самус, прибывшая на Мир Пиратов, просит флот Галактической Федерации отключить систему планетарной защиты, хотя в игре все происходит с точностью наоборот - отключение планетарной защиты Мира Пиратов является одной из критичных миссий, которые Адмирал Дейн поручает Самус. Также есть и просто опечатки (например, вместо слова напечатано слово ). В версии арт-буклета, которым комплектовалась трилогия для региона PAL, эти опечатки и ошибки были исправлены. Кроме того, некоторые предложения оригинала были расширены, более точно соответствуя сюжету трилогии. Полный список отличий между версиями арт-буклета для NTSC и PAL комплектаций трилогии приведен в примечаниях к настоящей статье. Галерея Файл:Metroid1_bonusLG.jpg|Внешний вид арт-буклета. Файл:MPT-Art_booklet_p05.png|Страницы арт-буклета с иллюстрациями и концепт-артом. Файл:MPT-Art_booklet_p06.png| Файл:MPT-Art_booklet_p07.png| Файл:MPT-Art_booklet_p08.png| Файл:Chozo.png|Отдельные изображения из арт-буклета. Файл:Ridely.png Файл:Mpt2.png Файл:Mpt3.png Файл:Mpt4.png Ссылки *Комплектация Trilogy на сайте Metroid Database Примечания en:Metroid Prime Trilogy art booklet Категория:Книги Категория:Серия Metroid Prime Категория:Сувениры и сопутствующая продукция Категория:Биографии Категория:История